Toastmasters Wiki
This is the premier forum for Toastmasters from around the world to collaborate. COLLABORATE NOW! Add to the wikicity! Are you doing a High Performance Leadership project? Collaborate on it using the wikicity. Let's share projects from around the world! (Thanks Karen Levy-Strauss for being the first -- see her project at SAQA Sections that need work: * How to be a good toastmaster of the evening * Mentors / proteges * Tips Per Assignment * How to propose a Toast This is an on-line community called a Wikicity created for the use of all Toastmasters and Toastmasters clubs. Anybody (yes, that means You!) can contribute to this Wikicity. Would you like to add to this page? Try it! Click on the "edit" button at the top of this window! NEWS * Use the Wikicity for your HPL project! You can use this wikicity to co-ordinate your project team and collaborate on a common goal. For an example, try this link: SAQA. * IN South Africa, the government has set up the National Qualification Framework and SAQA which allows companies to claim money spent on training back from tax. The catch? The training has to be SAQA compliant. District 74 is working on assessment criteria for the Toastmasters material -- in particular with Speechcraft, to get everything compliant. Click here or on the SAQA link under High Peformance Leadership. Useful resources * Visit and take your time with the official Toastmasters International site, it has so much that is useful - dig around and find some jewels: Toastmasters International official site * Get District 74 news and the District 74 Calendar here: Toastmasters southern Africa * The best little blog on the web: http://ah-um-er.blogspot.com/ * Toastmasters mailing list * The District 74 (southern Africa) Yahoo Groups site is worth a visit: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/dist74dg/ * Free and easy to use toastmaster website hosting: http://www.freetoasthost.org * Useful Toastmasters downloads: Toastmasters Resources This Wikicity started as just a District-74 resource. But the original WikiCity creator, User:Erich Viedge, thought it would be better to have a global WikiCity covering all 200,000 Toastmasters, not just those in southern Africa. LINK YOUR CLUB SITE TO THE WIKICITY As you can see, this wikicity is a wonderful addition to a club or disctrict site. * Use this site to host FAQs * Come here for ideas (for Table Topics, or Themes for meetings, for example) * This site hosts information of universal value so that you don't have to clutter up your own club site with it. You can find Tips Per Assignment for C&L speeches as well as meeting roles. If your members have questions, send them here to the wikicity. That leaves your club and district site free to host member-specific, club-specific and district-specific information. For New Members * What's the Etiquette of a Meeting * What to expect -- The Ideal Program * Who's who -- what the club's Office Bearers do (and why they have funny names) For speakers: * How to join a Toastmasters Club * How to choose a topic for your speech * How to structure your speech for your audience * Specific Tips Per Assignment For Mentors / Protegés * How the mentor / protegé relationship works. * What if you don't like your mentor / protegé The Daylighters club -- in Beaverton, OR USA -- has defined how they want to operates their mentor program. A copy of their mentor policy is available at http://www.geocities.com/daylighters_tm/policy/mentor.html . It talks about the operation of the program. the role of the Mentor, the role Protegé (or mentee) and how the VP-Education assigns Mentors. The program can be adapted to fit your club's needs. Meeting Resources Making meetings fun * What is the ideal program for a Toastmasters club * Themes * How to speed up a slow meeting Resources by role (Toastmaster etc) * Toastmaster * Timekeeper * Evaluators * Jokemaster * General Evaluator * How to propose a toast * Table Topics Master Resources per club committee function Click on the links below to get resources by committee function. * Sergeant-at-Arms * Secretary * Treasurer * VP Public Relations VPPR * VP Membership VPM * VP Education VPE * President * Immediate Past President IPP Resources for Area / Division / District management * How to help an underperforming club (2 MB download) * What to do with all those bored CTMs * How to remove office-bearers (a President / VPE who is underperforming) * How to [[motivate clubs to achieve their goals]] High Performance Leadership * Here are some High Performance Leadership Projects that Toastmasters around the world have taken on: * Karen Levy-Strauss of District 74 is doing her HPL on SAQA. The South African Government's SAQA framework means companies can claim 50% back from tax of what they spend on Speechcraft -- provided the training is SAQA accredited. Projects (Speechcrafts, conferences, Youth Leadership etc) * How to run a successful Toastmasters conference * How to run a successful speech competition * How to sell a Speechcraft * How to run a Speechcraft * How to run a Youth Leadership programme Starting a new club District 74 PDG Tim Knights and Anella Grimbeek have prepared an excellent document to help you start a new club. Get it here: Proactive Club Formation The mission of this WikiCity is: * To share up-to-date resources (such as Speechcraft manuals, Table Topics, Evaluation Guides and so on) quickly between clubs. * To be a forum for individual clubs to promote themselves to each other and to the public at large. * To provide a place for people to swap information about resources (timing lights), guest speakers, advanced evaluators and whatever else we need